Los Holmes y los hombres de acción
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: El titulo correcto sería ¿Por qué a los hermanos Holmes les gustan los hombres de acción? pero no me permitieron un titulo tan largo.


¿Por qué a los hermanos Holmes les gustan los hombres de acción?

Una pregunta que ambos hermanos se han realizado desde que ambos conocieron a John y Gregory respectivamente; los hermanos Holmes siempre han presumido de tener los cerebros más privilegiados en Inglaterra y ¿Por qué no?, en el mundo. La competencia de intelecto entre ambos pocas veces disimulada ha establecido una guerra fría que ha durado muchos años, provocando dolores de cabeza reales tanto a sus padres como a las personas que los rodean.

Son capaces de resolver cada uno los más complicados rompecabezas, a su manera particular de cada uno, es decir con su propio estilo; Mycroft con toda su elite de investigadores, M16, espías, entre muchos más, haciendo acopio de toda la tecnología disponible habida y por haber.

En el caso de Sherlock su estilo es más "salvaje", porque también cuenta con una gran red de informantes y espías, aunque estos sean indigentes y vagos, pero cumplen de manera eficiente o superior en ocasiones a los de Mycroft, claro además de estar comunicado con todas los servidores posibles para investigar cualquier evento climatológico, histórico hasta psicológico.

Se puede ver claramente las grandes coincidencias de los hermanos y son tan parecidos aunque ellos lo nieguen y vuelvan a negar basta con verlos en sus largas "charlas" silenciosas donde se establece una guerra de miradas, gestos y posturas diciendo absolutamente todo, lo que el otro "no" quiere decir.

¡Ah! Pero muchos dirán que son absolutamente diferentes, pero no es cierto porque incluso ambos usan trajes, claro está que el estilo de Sherlock es más desenfadado que el de Mycroft, pero este último tiene siempre que estar impecable, no por nada se codea hasta con la realeza, gobernantes, dictadores y otros seres parecidos.

Pero de pronto tengan algo de razón sus seguidores, si hay algunas diferencias, pequeñas pero que para ambos son de tamaño de un abismo según ellos; mientras Mycroft es el orden omnipresente no por nada es el "gobierno británico", discreto a menos que sea información importante, manteniéndose al margen de problemas porque él los resuelve. Sherlock es el caos en persona, el viento que vuela a donde quiere y puede, confiando al cien por ciento en sus capacidades mentales, metiéndose en mucho problemas, con esa manía que tiene de decir siempre lo que ve y piensa…

Todas esas similitudes y diferencias han hecho que ambos hermanos jamás "congenien" del todo ni se acepten, incluso cada vez que pueden tienden a molestarse, uno burlándose de peso de su hermano, la reina e incluso el país al cual Mycroft sirve con devoción; y este a su vez sacando de sus casillas a Sherlock cada vez que secuestra a John o se burla de su inexperiencia en muchos terrenos mundanos principalmente en lo sexual.

Definitivo tenerlos juntos es presenciar una batalla campal de todo lo anterior descrito, es por eso que muchos escapan cuando ambos hermanos están presentes, de acuerdo el pobre de John muchas veces la ha hecho de réferi pero otras también sale huyendo; comprensible.

Finalmente aunque ambos hermanos lo nieguen y vuelvan a negar con toda fuerza ambos tienen el mismo gusto en hombres… si señores y señoras los hermanos Holmes les encantan los chicos de acción, templados y probados en las calles o en el ejercito sea el caso.

¿Por qué?, una buena pregunta que incluso ellos se han hecho y solo ellos sepan a ciencia cierta toda la respuesta, pero podemos especular.

A Sherlock le encanta (secretamente) la manera felina en que se conduce John durante sus correrías, esa manera de seguirlo incluso si pudiera hasta el fin del mundo

Que el médico militar se capaz de matar a alguien para salvarle la vida, aunque no le gusta que la arriesgue por su causa, siempre tendrá presente "El gran juego", cada vez que lo recuerda un escalofrío le recorre de cabeza a pies, al pensar que pudo perder a su John, de buena gana en ese instante le hubiera metido una bala en la cabeza a Moriarty, el gran bastardo.

Su lealtad a toda prueba, ok, de acuerdo a veces se pone de acuerdo con su hermano para ocultarle o sacarle información, lo cual le molesta sobre manera, pero lo termina disculpando porque sabe que John lo hace para protegerlo ¿de qué? Pues según sus razones para protegerlo de sí mismo.

La paciencia de casi santo que tiene para con él, ya cualquiera lo hubiera asesinado con todas sus excentricidades.

Entre muchas otras cualidades.

En el caso de Mycroft podemos decir que:

Le fascina el cabello de Gregory, esos destellos plateados que saca cuando va en persecución de un malhechor lo dejan idiotizado frente a las pantallas del sistema de vigilancia de Londres.

Que sea capaz de salir de su oficina o casa a horas intempestivas tan solo por un llamado de él, trata de siempre evitarle casos peligrosos, por eso lo asoció con su hermano para que Sherlock en cierta manera lo protegiera y viceversa, ya que a Gregory lo conoció mucho antes de que se casara cuando fue con uno de los congresistas a un evento del sistema policiaco de Londres.

Que le facilite toda la información sin cuestionarle siempre y cuando se trate sobre Sherlock porque en otros casos, no es necesario, es el único que se ha dado cuenta de cómo le importa lo que le suceda a su hermano.

La paciencia que tiene cuando lo saca incluso de sus vacaciones para "sugerirle" vaya a ver que están haciendo Sherlock y John, sin intentar mandarlo de paseo.

Entre muchas otras cualidades

Ahora el meollo de asunto para ambos hermanos fue el poder acaparar a estos hombres para si mismos.

Sherlock lo hizo a su estilo, siempre saboteando las citas de John con todas las chicas que traía a casa, haciéndoles ver que el era la primera prioridad en su vida, y después ellas, era tan fácil convencerlas de que eran pareja y en cierto modo lo eran solo porque no lo hubieran formalizado hasta hace poco no quiere decir que no fueran.

Mycroft en este caso, al adentrarse en el mundo de la política fue absorbido y cuando se dio cuenta ya Gregory era casado, por lo cual ideo un plan para dejar fuera de combate a la esposa de este, manejando todo para que ella siempre conociera a hombres que cumplían sus requerimientos idílicos. No tardó mucho tiempo en verlo divorciado y ya que lo estaba no desperdició ningún instante para entrar de nuevo en su vida.

La primera vez que Sherlock besó a John fue durante una persecución de un experto ladrón de joyas que llevaban persiguiendo durante casi un mes, al conseguirlo estalló de júbilo y sin más le plantó un beso en medio de un callejón oscuro.

En el caso de Mycroft la primera vez que besó a Gregory fue durante la celebración que tuvieron ya que Lestrade podría ver a su hija cuando quisiera todo bajo la sutil influencia en los tribunales del mayor de los Holmes, solo tuvo que presionar unos botones y todo fue sencillo, ahora con esa felicidad pudo atreverse a besarlo y vaya que fue delicioso ya que ambos estaban uno de los autos negros gubernamentales dando una vuelta a la ciudad.

Pero la mayor coincidencia es la forma en que les gusta ser tomados por sus amantes, esa manera que tienen de clavarlos en la cama o en cualquier parte que se les antoje o los provoquen porque el resultado siempre será el mismo, los orgasmos más gloriosos que tendrán en esta vida al lado de la persona que aman y eso jamás lo negaran.

Porque a final de cuentas son hermanos y aunque les disguste tienen los mismos gustos y casi mismo tipo de vida… ah, que con los Holmes, será divertido verlos un día en plena cena navideña con sus respectivas parejas, pobre John y Gregory lo que tienen que soportar, tan solo porque les atrae tanto las características que hacen únicos a Sherlock y Mycroft; ante eso, solo pueden encomendarse a las fuerzas divinas para continuar viviendo y no morir en el intento de permanecer a su lado.

Está todo dicho…

Saludos

Arima chan

Pd: ¿O se es ocurren más respuestas?


End file.
